


Ronan Kisses Him [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i feel like we talk a lot about how adam will kiss ronan first because ronan will need him to make the first move and blah blah, but how will adam react the first time ronan kisses him without any prompting?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronan Kisses Him [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ronan Kisses Him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190180) by momebie. 



**Length:** 6:56

 **Download:** [Here](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/ronankisseshim-mp3.zip) (6.45MB)

**Streaming:**  


Also available [at my tumblr](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/142915957096/text-ronan-kisses-him-author).


End file.
